taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Knew You Were Trouble
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 27 de noviembre de 2012 |grabación = |estudio = |género = Electropop, pop rock |duración = 3:39 |álbum = Red |disquera = Big Machine Records |compositor = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback |productor = Max Martin, Shellback |anterior = Begin Again |siguiente = 22 |track anterior = Treacherous |track siguiente = All Too Well |video = Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble }} "I Knew You Were Trouble." (en español: "Sabía que eras un problema") es el tercer sencillo y la tercera canción del cuarto álbum de Taylor Swift, Red (2012). Fué lanzado el 9 de octubre de 2012 en los Estados Unidos por Big Machine Records como el tercer sencillo promocional del álbum. Más tarde, "I Knew You Were Trouble" fue lanzado como sencillo oficial el 27 de noviembre de 2012 en los Estados Unidos. Fue escrito por Swift, Max Martin y Shellback, con la producción manejada por los dos últimos. "I Knew You Were Trouble" recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos de música, quienes elogiaron su atractivo general, pero señalaron que la experimentación de Swift con el dubstep era relativamente limitada. Debido a las fuertes ventas digitales, la canción debutó en el número tres en la lista Billboard Hot 100 en los Estados Unidos, vendiendo más de 416,000 copias en su primera semana; luego alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos en enero de 2013, bloqueado del primer lugar por "Locked Out of Heaven" de Bruno Mars. En los premios inaugurales de YouTube Music Awards en 2013, "I Knew You Were Trouble" ganó el premio por el fenómeno de YouTube. El sencillo ha certificado como sextuple platinum por la Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). La canción ha vendido 5 millones de copias solo en los Estados Unidos en 2014. Antecedentes Durante su actuación en el iHeart Radio Music Festival 2012 en Las Vegas, Swift le dijo a la revista Rolling Stone que comenzaría a revelar las canciones de su cuarto álbum de estudio, Red, uno por uno. "A partir de esta semana, voy a comenzar a presentar nueva música... Realmente quiero que queden tantas sorpresas en el disco para cuando salgan, algunas colaboraciones de las que no se ha hablado y algunas canciones que definitivamente son lo que hace que el álbum sea tan único", agregó. Hablando de la gira de acompañamiento para el álbum, la cantante explicó que siempre piensa en las imágenes asociadas con una canción: "Ooh, ¿cómo vamos a tocar esto en concierto? ¿Cómo será la iluminación? ¿Qué trajes vamos a tener? "—Y una de las canciones que se destacó a ella por su aspecto visual se llamó" I Knew You Were Trouble". La canción fue escrita por Swift, Max Martin y Shellback, los dos últimos también produjeron la canción. Cuando Swift presentó la canción en Good Morning America el 8 de octubre de 2012, dijo que era "una de las canciones favoritas de cantante en el álbum porque suena tan caótica como la sensación cuando la escribí. La canción es acerca de estar frustrado contigo mismo porque aquí estás desconsolado y supiste cuando viste a esa persona que viste con todas estas banderas rojas y de todos modos simplemente lo intentaste, así que me avergüenzo". Inicialmente, los medios de comunicación había especulado que la canción trataba sobre su ex novio, el cantante John Mayer, a la luz de su canción anterior "Dear John" de su tercer álbum de estudio, Speak Now (2010). En una entrevista con MTV, Swift explicó que la canción contaba la historia de una buena chica que se enamoraba del chico malo y continúa con una "relación tóxica" entre ellos, lo que resulta en una ruptura. Hablando en profundidad sobre "I Knew You Were Trouble": "I Knew You Were Trouble" fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo promocional de Red el 9 de octubre de 2012, a iTunes Store para su descarga digital, después de "Begin Again" y la pista del título del álbum. El 27 de noviembre de 2012, la canción fue enviada por radio en los Estados Unidos a las exitosas estaciones de radio de Contemporary, convirtiéndose así en el tercer sencillo de Red y en el segundo sencillo pop después de "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". El 13 de diciembre de 2012 se lanzó un single de CD a través del sitio web oficial de Swift; el mismo día también se lanzó la colección de un paquete "I Knew You Were Trouble", que consiste en una camiseta negra, una bolsa roja con cordones, un cuaderno de espiral y el CD single, numerado individualmente. En el Reino Unido, "I Knew You Were Trouble" fue el segundo sencillo del álbum y se lanzó el 10 de diciembre de 2012. En diciembre de 2015, los medios informaron que la grabación de Swift de "I Knew You Were Trouble" se había enviado al sitio web de streaming Spotify, pero que su crédito y derechos de autor se atribuyeron por error a la banda galesa Lost Prophets y al cantante principal Ian Watkins. La canción fue retirada del sitio después de tres días. Recepción crítica La canción recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos, quienes complementaron su atractivo general, aunque muchos notaron que la experimentación de Swift con el dubstep fue relativamente limitada. El crítico del New York Times, Jon Caramanica, elogió la canción, calificándola de "una de las grandes canciones pop 2012" y señaló que el elemento dubstep "llega a la mitad como una bola de demolición, cambiando el curso no solo de la canción sino también de la carrera de la Sra. Swift ". Mark Hogan, de Spin, comparó la canción de manera positiva con el sencillo "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", y lo calificó de "pop picante y súper pegadizo" y "muy lejos del country tradicional". El crítico también comentó que "sí, 'Trouble' muestra algo de wub... pero a medida que las rupturas de los dubstep se han convertido cada vez más en una característica más del panorama pop en constante cambio, como Auto-Tune o 2 spots de Chainz, lo que surge aquí es simplemente otro Swift de despedida brusca a mano, con ropa de baile pop de David Guetta". Ray Rahman, de Entertainment Weekly, comentó en una breve reseña que "I Knew You Were Trouble" tenía el mismo tipo de "desafiante radio de pop que hizo a la otra canción de ruptura en su álbum, 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together', número uno." Lewis Corner de Digital Spy dio a la canción cuatro de cinco estrellas e hizo una comparación de que "como la mantequilla de maní y la jalea, Taylor Swift y el dubstep pueden parecer contrarias a su imagen angelical, pero el resultado es sorprendentemente satisfactorio". Randall Roberts de Los Angeles Times escribió en profundidad sobre las repercusiones de Swift al usar el dubstep en sus canciones, y su salida de la música country con las canciones de Red: Jocelyn Vena, de MTV News, describió la canción como "caótica", comentando cómo "la canción afecta a todos los géneros de la música, con momentos de directo Top 40 pop, country e incluso dance, con sus efectos de pulido, especialmente en los golpes" Sam Lansky de Idolator estaba en conflicto, pero tenía esperanzas de que el sonido típico de Swift se apartara, señalando que "el gancho no es tan inmediato como 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together', pero el sello de Martin aún está sobre 'Trouble', desde la brillante y brillante instrumentación de la melodía afilada y amigable para la radio. Puede que haya una pequeña parte de nosotros que extrañe el canto de la canción de Swift, muy personal e idiosincrásico, pero ya está claro que está en otra parte del álbum, y la introducción de este All-Star los productores en la mezcla le están dando a Swift la oportunidad de demostrar que es mucho más versátil que una chica con guitarra". Chris Wilman de The Hollywood Reporter apodó la canción como "una gran canción de rock & roll - y una emotiva, aunque los elementos de dulce de oreja disfrazan eso al principio". Allison Stewart de The Washington Post dio una crítica negativa de la canción y su producción, diciendo que "Martin y su socio Shellback infectan 'I Knew You Were Trouble' con un tambaleo justo al salir del departamento de doblaje de Hot Topic. Es gratuito y extraño, hecho por el simple hecho de decir que lo hiciste, y tan vacilantes que no se habrían molestado". Amanda Dobbins de Nueva York sintió que la inclusión del dubstep en la canción era mínima y la describió como "¡otro atasco de ruptura de Taylor Swift cargado de vocales!" James Reed de The Boston Globe comparó la canción y otra canción de Red llamada "22", diciendo que "hacen que Swift suene vagamente como si fuera Katy Perry aproximándose a Joan Jett". Elogios Rendimiento comercial Antes de su lanzamiento como secillo promocional el 9 de octubre de 2012, la canción debutó en el número tres del Billboard Hot 100 y número uno en Hot Digital Songs con 416,000 copias vendidas en su primera semana, la segunda mayor venta de singles de la primera semana de Swift. Se convirtió en el 14º top 10 de Swift y su undécima canción para debutar dentro de los diez primeros y también su segundo puesto en el número uno. Después de que la canción debutara entre los diez primeros y se convirtiera en el cuarto mayor éxito de Swift del álbum, Swift se convirtió en uno de los pocos artistas con 3 álbumes consecutivos que incluían 4 top 10 de éxitos. Con ventas de 416,000 de "I Knew You Were Trouble", Swift se convirtió en la primer artista en la historia digital en tener dos canciones que debutaron con ventas de 400,000 o más copias. También le dio a Swift dos canciones entre las cinco mejores por primera vez en su carrera cuando "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" se mantuvo en el número cinco en esa semana. El 27 de noviembre de 2012, la canción fue lanzada como el segundo sencillo pop de Red. Es el segundo sencillo de Swift que no se lanzará en el país, después de "The Story Of Us". La canción se recuperó entre los diez primeros y durante la semana de la tabla del 30 de diciembre de 2012 y tres semanas después, luego de que la canción vendió 582,000 copias, alcanzó su nuevo pico en el número dos, siendo bloqueada por "Locked Out Of Heaven" de Bruno Mars. "desde el primer lugar, y unir la canción con sus sencillos lanzados anteriormente, "You Belong With Me"(2009), y "Today Was A Fairytale" (2010) como su segunda canción más alta en el listado. Esto se convirtió en la cuarta mejor venta digital de una sola semana de todos los tiempos y la segunda mejor en una pista que no está en su cuadro de debut. La canción fue certificada 5x Platino por la RIAA en diciembre de 2013 y alcanzó las 5 millones en ventas en 2014. A noviembre de 2017, ha vendido 5.4 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. "I Knew You Were Trouble" debutó en el número 38 de la lista Billboard Pop Songs y fue al número uno en su novena semana, donde permaneció durante siete semanas consecutivas. Es el número uno que más tiempo lleva en ese listado. "I Knew You Were Trouble" también se convirtió en su segunda canción número uno allí, después de "Love Story", que alcanzó el número uno durante una semana en la semana que terminó el 28 de febrero de 2009. También se convirtió en su primer número uno en la lista de Popboard Adult Pop Songs, donde se había elevado tanto como el número dos con "You Belong with Me" y su segunda canción número uno en el Billboard Hot 100 Airplay, donde alcanzó su punto máximo en número uno durante cuatro semanas. "I Knew You Were Trouble" también se convirtió en su séptima canción número uno en la lista de Billboard Hot Digital Songs, que la vinculó a Britney Spears como la artista con el tercer número de éxitos número uno en esa lista. Treinta y tres obras no solicitadas de la estación de radio KKGO de Los Ángeles permitieron que la canción debutara en el número 55 en la lista Billboard Country Airplay en abril de 2013; pasó solo esa semana en el listado. La canción también alcanzó el éxito comercial en todo el mundo, llegando al top ten en diez países. "I Knew You Were Trouble" se convirtió en el séptimo hit de Swift entre los cinco primeros en Canadá, alcanzando el número dos por dos semanas no consecutivas, durante su primera semana y el 12 de enero de 2013, cuando fue bloqueado desde el primer lugar por "Scream & Shout "de Will.i.am con Britney Spears. En ese momento, la canción empató con "Love Story" y "Shake It Off" como su canción más alta en el Reino Unido después de que alcanzó el número dos el 19 de enero de 2013. "I Knew You Were Trouble" se convirtió en el séptimo top 10 hit de Swift y el segundo top 5 hit de Red en Australia después de que alcanzó el número tres. Se convirtió en su mejor sencillo en Dinamarca, alcanzando el número tres, superando su mejor pico anterior del número 16 con "Love Story". La pista también alcanzó su punto máximo en el número tres en Nueva Zelanda, manteniendo la posición durante tres semanas consecutivas. Se convirtió en su cuarto éxito entre los cinco primeros y segundo del álbum Red en ese país. Video musical El video musical comenzó a filmarse el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en Los Ángeles, California. Dos días después, las imágenes del conjunto aparecieron en línea y mostraban a Swift con un aspecto más "rockero" y un cabello de punta rosada. El video fue dirigido por Anthony Mandler y se estrenó el 13 de diciembre de 2012 en MTV como parte de la celebración del cumpleaños de la cantante durante una semana del canal. Reeve Carney interpretó el interés amoroso de Swift en el video, protagonista de Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark como Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Se lanzó una vista previa de 25 segundos antes del lanzamiento del video el mismo día en MTV.com. El video fue comparado con "Ride" por Lana Del Rey, que también fue dirigido por Mandler y tuvo una "voz en off confesional". La revista Rolling Stone destacó las similitudes entre el video musical de Swift y el video musical del sencillo de Rihanna en 2011, "We Found Love". El video ganó el premio al Mejor Video Femenino en los MTV Video Music Awards 2013 y también fue nominado al Video del Año. Es la segunda vez que Swift gana en la categoría anterior, luego de ganar en 2009 por "You Belong With Me". A partir de agosto de 2018, el video tiene más de 410 millones de visitas en YouTube. El video comienza con Swift hablando en una voz en off confesional. Swift se despierta en un desierto abandonado, rodeado de basura y escombros, y con maquillaje oscuro. Los flashbacks muestran a Swift y su novio participando en varias acrobacias, junto con algunos momentos delicados, como cuando el novio de Swift le da un collar como regalo. Después de un tiempo de lo que parece ser una buena relación, ella comienza a darse cuenta de que algo está mal. Mientras está en su auto estacionado, él se inclina para besarla cuando un policía lo detiene. Él comienza una pelea en un club, lo que resulta en que los dos resulten heridos. También hay escenas de ella en un baño pequeño y sucio, mirándose en el espejo. Mientras que en un concierto al aire libre, ella lo ve besando a un gran número de chicas diferentes. Luego la mira con indiferencia. Se queda dormida en el desierto donde se celebra la fiesta y se despierta sola a la mañana siguiente. El video termina con ella soltando el collar que le regaló. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Red Categoría:Sencillos de Red